


mary Guana

by awesomecoolsexyawesome



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gay, M/M, Sex, Vomiting, Weed, Weed Smoking, Weed bonding, gay slur, gay slurs, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomecoolsexyawesome/pseuds/awesomecoolsexyawesome
Summary: Ouma and Gonta go to canada,to smoke some legal weed!





	mary Guana

Ouma and gonta were good friends. They just recently moved to Canada, because ouma was a MASSIVE stonehead. And he was tired of getting arrested for his Weed gardens. Gonta came with because hes homeless and ouma wanted laborer to work on his Weed garden.

They moved into their new home, ouma happily unloading all of his Weed accessories. Gonta stared at a large bong.

“Gonta dont know what that is.” Ouma smiled. “Its okay. I’ll teach you. I use this pretty often, so your’re gonna have to learn how to use it.” Gonta looked at him like this.  


Ouma Finished moving in their stuff before sitting down with his bong. He stood back up because he forgot to fill the bong. Gonta sat there confused. He didnt know where he was, he never knew where he is. Gonta wants help. Gonta doesnt care though. Ouma came back with the bong, now watered. He had a grinder in his hand.

“Okay gonta chan, now you have to grind the Weed. Put the bud in to the grinder, and twist it around. Can you do that” Gonta drooled. He took the grinder, and grinded the Weed. Ouma smiled happyly. “Good job!” “Gonta use grinder”  
Ouma packed the grind Weed into the bowl. Gonta watched nervously. “now Gonta, Using bong is hard. But, ill teach you. So dont worry. Okay gonta?” Gonta had a 1000 yard stare. 

Ouma put his mouth over the bong hole. He lit the Weed with lighter, and after it was Smoked, he pulled the bowl out of the bong, and Inhaled. He Was so fucking Stoned. He puked onto the carpet.

Your turn Gonta chan….” Ouma smiled and handed him the bong. Gonta took bong and did what Ouma did, but much better, ebcause ouma has parkinsons and he dropped the lighter like 40 fucking times. Gonta hit it hard. He was Stoned as Fuck.

Gonta turned to ouma. “Woah. Can we make out.”  
“Yes”

As soon as they knew it,gonta was Humping oumas leg as he chewed on a bud of Weed. Ouma Smiled. and He puked again.Because he sucks. Gona camed a little before lying down. “Hey faggot. Your pretty ass belongs to me now, got it?” Ouma giggled. “Yes of course” And ouma never left his house again after that day as he became Gontas Cute little Weed slave. 

The end (AN Please dont leave ctritisisism. Im Sensitive)


End file.
